1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat which automatically adjusts its shape.
2. Description of Related Art
An attempt has been made to create an appropriate sitting position by adjusting the seat shape based on a result of detection by a detecting device (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-172145 (JP 2009-172145 A)). It is stated in JP 2009-172145 A that the invention is used to prevent the onset of low back pain and that the erection angle of the pelvis is adjusted to create a comfortable position. It is also stated that pressure sensors that are provided in a seat cushion and a seat back are used to detect the maximum-pressure position to make it possible to adjust the erection angle of the pelvis.